We Are Never (Ever) Getting Back Togeteher
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Kisah cinta pasangan Kris dan Tao. Awalnya karna kesalah pahaman Tao, yang berujung... Happy Ending (Ps : Sumpah demi apa... Ice ngarep banget ff ini banyak yang review, soalnya ff ini Ice niat bikinnya :v)
1. Chapter 1

"Hei!"

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

-oOo-

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

-oOo-

"Mereka itu aneh"

"Dan bodoh"

"Tidak peka"

"Bodohkan?"

-oOo-

"Hentikan ini"

"T-tapi"

"Cukup! Kita berakhir"

-oOo-

"Kumohon Baek..."

"Pergilah! Percuma kau berlutut tahu!"

-oOo-

"Chan! Aku tau kau mengetahui sesuatu kan?"

"Eh?"

-oOo-

"KRIS! PULANG SEKARANG!"

"Ada apa baba?"

"KEMBALI KE CHINA!"

-oOo-

"Astaga?!"

"Tolong dia"

-oOo-

"Baekkie...~"

"Iya tak pernah berhenti mengejarmu"

-oOo-

"Xie xie"

"Xie xie?"

-oOo-

Will Be Released Soon


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei!" seorang namja tertenar disekolahnya ini nampaknya sedang memanggil orang lain

"Iya?" ucap balik orang yang dipanggil tadi

Biar kuperkenalkan dahulu... seseorang yang tenar tadi adalah Wu Yifan, namun dia lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Kris adalah nama lainnya, karna dia pernah tinggal di Canada

Sedangkan namja lainnya itu Huang Zitao. Mereka saling kenal? Mereka bahkan sahabat

Tapi Tao berbeda dengan Kris. Kris adalah namja yang memang populer. Tao? Ia biasa saja. Dan Kris sangat tak mau jika sahabatnya itu terkenal. Why? Tanyakan sendiri!

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali sih?" Kesal Kris pada Tao

"Oh.. aku hari ini harus segera sampai apartment kita Kris"

"Shenme?"

"Bu shi. Hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas, lalu tidur"

"Kupikir ada apa -_-"

"Memangnya ada apa Kris?" tanya Tao. Siapa yang tak merasa ganjal dengan Kris sekarang? Oh ayolah... dia bilang dia tak mau Tao terkenal bukan? Sekarang bahkan banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Heh?! Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya?" Sahabatnya ini sungguh ajaib menurut Tao

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tao. Would you be mine?" Kris merendahkan tubuhnya, seakan akan melamar putri kerajaan. Tao tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia merasa takut sekarang

Siapa yang tak takut, jika dia yang memberikan janji untuk melindungi Tao, tapi sekarang dia ingin menjadi kekasih Tao? Oh my god... menurut Tao, jika seseorang berpacaran, mesranya hanya saat pacaran saja. Saat putus? Mereka saling mengacuhkan. Dan Tao tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya ini

"Jebal..."

"Hhh... kau tau persepsiku tentang berpacaran Kris" bukan bermaksud menolak sih... hanya ingin mengingatkan saja

"Ya... aku tau. Aku janji, kita tak akan pernah berpisah. Aku selalu ada disampingmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu So... please be mine" ucap Kris penuh keyakinan

"Okay. But don't forget you're promise. Okay?"

"Okay princess~" dan pipi Tao memerah

-oOo-

Ah... sekarang sudah 3 tahun hubungan mereka—KrisTao—

Kris sekarang bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi. Sudah dua tahun dia bekerja sebagai pemimpin. Sedangkan Tao, dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe BC. Kris tentu saja tak tau tentang ini

Kris pernah berkata, agar Tao tidak perlu bekerja. Namun... Tao merasa tak bisa apa-apa kalau begitu. Ditambah lagi... pasti akan bosan jika hanya dirumah'kan?

Tapi rasanya... tiga bulan terakhir ini... mereka seperti tak pernah bertemu. Tao merasa ia sudah tak pernah melihat Kris lagi akhir-akhir ini

"Jam berapa ini?" ucap Tao yang kemudian melihat jam dirumahnya itu

"Hah... hari ini hari rabu, dan jam 10.30"

"Memberikan Kris makan siang, tak masalahkan?" ucap Tao dengan senyum girangnya

"Hitung-hitung... berduaan bersamanya lagi... hehehe..." Dan Tao mulai melihat-lihat... kira-kira apa yang akan ia buat untuk makan siang Kris

"Steak? Tak buruk!"

-oOo-

"Apa Kris ada?"

"Eh? Tuan Tao? Tuan Kris masih rapat tuan. Ada apa?"

"Ini... aku mau titip bekal untuknya ya Soya... oh ya! Aku pinjam pulpenmu ya... sekalian kertas kosong" Soya yang mendengarnya, buru-buru mengambl kertas kosong. Dan kemudian memberikannya pada Tao sekaligus dengan pulpennya

"Silahkan Tuan" Tao terkekeh kecil setelahnya, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu

"Nah... selesai... tolong berikan ini pada Kris ya Soya"

"Ne tuan"

"Yasudah... aku permisi dulu~"

"Ne... Sering-seringlah kemari tuan~"

"Hahaha... arraseo~" setelahnya Tao menghilang dibalik pintu. Rasanya Soya sangat bahagia mengenal Tao. Walaupun ia gay. Ah... Tao itu manis sekali~~~

Lagipula Soya itu fujoshi~

-oOo-

Sekarang pukul 18.30, dan Kris baru sampai dikantornya

"Tuan Kris!" pekik Soya

"Ne?"

"Tadi tuan Tao kemari. Ia menitipkan ini" ucap Soya sambil memberika titipan Tao tadi untuk Kris

"Eh?"

 _Hai Kris, Bagaimana meetingmu tadi? Melelahkan ya?_

 _Aku membuatkanmu bekal.. kuharap kau menyukainya. Oh ya. Aku menunggumu di taman Ache ya... aku hanya sedang ingin berduan kok~_

 _-Tao-_

"Jam berapa dia kesini?" Astaga... Kris panik. Sungguh, dia benar-benar panik sekarang

"11.30"

"What?!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kris segera meremukkan kertas itu lalu menjatuhkan bekal buatan Tao. Ia berlari menuju taman Ache sekarang

Soya yang melihat kelakuan bodoh atasannya itu, mulai merutuki Kris dengan macam-macam sumpahannya

"Astaga... Steak? Inikan makanan favorit tuan Kris" Namun sayang... Soya terpaksa membuang makanan kesukaan tuannya itu yang dibuat oleh Tao

"Maafkan tuan Kris, tuan Tao"

-oOo-

"Ah... sudah jam 18.50 ya?" gumam Tao

"Pasti Kris sedang sangat sibuk. Ahh... bodoh sekali kau Tao! Kenapa kau malah menambah beban Kris sih?!" ucap Tao merutuki kebodohannya yang meminta agar mereka saling bertemu

Tes Tes

Tao segera mengusap airmatanya itu dengan tangannya

"Aku tau aku bodoh... tapi, apa salahnya mengajak kekasihku bermesraan?" Tao terus saja berbicara sendiri. Tentu saja ia berbicara sendiri. Ia hanya sendiri kan?

"Hahh... lebih baik pulang saja"

 **Greb**

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri Tao"

"Kris...?"

"Ne"

"Kau... datang?"

"Ini permintaan kekasihku kan?"

"Astaga..." Tao tak tau lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang ini. Yang jelas. Ia sangat senang... Krisnya sudah datang

"Tao..."

"Hmm..?"

"Kumohon... aku membutuhkan ruanganku sendiri..." Tao mulai mengernyitkan dahinya. Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Eung?"

"Iya... private space untukku. Kau tau, aku semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini... mungkin kita tak bisa lagi bermesraan seperti dulu baby~"

Tao mulai heran. Apa maksudnya ini? Butuh ruangan sendiri untuknya? Apa Tao tak bisa membantu Kris memecahkan masalahnya? Kenapa Kris ingin membiarkannya sendirian? Dan... masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada di otak Tao

Tes Tes  
Tes Tes

"Baby..."

"Aku duluan" pamit Tao dengan suaranya yang sudah serak

-oOo-

Tao tak benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Tao berfikir bahwa rumahnya adalah nerakanya

Ting Tong  
Ting Tong

"Chakamman"

"Nu—"

 **Greb**

"Taoie?" Tao masih saja memeluk tanpa mau berbicara dulu. Ia butuh sandaran saat ini

"Waeyo hm..?"

"Hiks... hiks... apakah Tao pengganggu Baek ge? Tao hanya beban ya? hiks.. hiks.."

"Hey hey... siapa yang berbicara seperti itu padamu?"

"Tak ada.. hiks... aku nenyadarinya Baek.. hiks... hiks.. bagaimana bisa ia meminta ruangannya sendiri? hiks... hiks..."

"Taoie... kajja.. masuk dulu.."

"Hiks... hiks... Bae—"

"Tao!"

 **Tao pingsan**

-oOo-

Kris memang tak langsung pulang. Ia yakin, pasti Tao sedang membutuhkan suasana hening. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu

Kris masih bingung, apa salahnya meminta ruangan khusus untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Hei.. Kris... kenapa kau melamun terus?"

"Problem" dan dibalas tatapan cengo oleh Chanyeol —sahabat Kris sekaligus yang tadi bertanya—

"Tentu saja problem bodoh! Maksudku... apa problemnya?" jelas Chanyeol lagi

"Susah diungkapkan Chan"

"Aku ingin ke bar Kris, mau ikut?" Kris mengernyit heran. Chanyeol ke bar? Sejak kapan?

"Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh! Aku ke bar untuk adu game"

"Oke, Ayo!"

-oOo-

"Hahaha... kau kalah Hun! Berikan taruhanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang bahagia sekali

"Ini. Oh! Kris hyung... kau benar-benar tak ingin ikutan?" tawar Sehun —teman Chanyeol— pada Kris

"No. Aku mau kebawah ya.."

"Yup!" Krispun turun menyisakan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berlomba lagi

-oOo-

"Eh? Kris hyung ya? Waah... tumben kau kemari hyung..."

"Santai saja Chen. Aku bersama Chanyeol. Ia sedang adu game dengan Sehun" jelas Kris

"Mereka adu game?" heran Chen

"Yup!"

"Hah... tak berubah dari dulu rupanya.."

"Haha.. ngomong kau bekerja disini sebagai bartender sejak kapan?" tanya Kris

"Lumayan lama sih.."

"Hm.. aku pesan vodka ya"

"Vodka?"

"Ne?"

"Hm... okay~"

-oOo-

"Aduh Tao... kau demam...~" Baekhyun yang bingung harus apa, akhirnya mengambil air kompres dikulkasnya

"Hm... Bubur!" Baekhyun buru-buru lagi membuat bubur. Tapi... selagi menunggu buburnya matang, dia mencek tempat obatnya

"Sial! Kenapa tak ada!" Baekhyun akhirnya menaruh thermometernya didalam mulut Tao, kemudian meninggalkan Tao untuk membeli obat penurun panas

Setelah kembali dari apotik, buburnya sudah matang juga. Ia segera menaruh bubur itu di mangkok agar cepat dinginnya

"Eunngh... Kenapa kau seperti itu.." gumam Tao. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya jadi yakin. Tao seperti ini karna Kris. Ya. Pasti Karna Kris

"Tao... makan dulu bubur ini.." Baekhyun menyuapkan bubur itu pada Tao, setelahnya memberikannya susu vanilla favorit Tao

yah... minimal 15 menit setelah minum susu, baru boleh minum obat kan? Baekhyun memanfaatkan 15 menit itu dengan mengganti kompres Tao

-oOo-

"Hun.. kenapa Kris hyung tak kembali juga ya?"

"Entahlah lah hyung... mau mengecek?" tawar Sehun

"Kajja" mereka akhirnya memilih untuk mempause game mereka untuk mengecek Kris

"Chen hyung! Kris hyung mana?" tanya Sehun

"Kris? Oh! Tadi dia bertemu Kai, katanya sih... mereka ingin menari disana"

"What?!" Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya segera memutuskan untuk mencari Kris ditengah keramaian

"Kai! Mana Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol langsung

"Kris hyung? Dia sepertinya sedang melakukan adegan mature dengan salah satu namja yang lu—"

 **Brugh**

"Kurang ajar!" Chanyeol benar-benar marah saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah sungguh. Ia yang mengajak Kris kesini... Ia benar-benar sudah siap untuk dibunuh saat ini

Chanyeol yang memang masih dalam mode marah, dia langsung beralih ke tempat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan adegan mature itu

"Annghh... Sshh... Ooh...~~"

"Deeper plleashhee... Ahhk...~~ tusuk terus~"

"Eungh... anghhh... ahhh... ahhh... hhahh... Kau... ssshh... hebat sekali... unnggghh..~"

"Layyhh... biarkan akuuhh.. mengeluarkannya..."

"Aahh... eeuummhh... hhhh..nn..."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Sungguh... kenapa Kris yang memintanya? Dan lagi... apa itu? Lay? Tunangannya Suho kan?

Astaga! Chanyeol rasanya ingin mendobrak pintu yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi... ia masih waras oke!

"Bagaimana ini Hun?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya

"Kita tak bisa apa-apa hyung. Kita hanya bisa menunggu" Yah... memang hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan kini. Tak ada yang lain

-oOo-

"Baek... aku benar-benar minta maaf karna merepotkan mu untuk mengurusku" ucap Tao

"Tak apa Tao. Aku justru ingin membunuh diriku sendiri jika kau sakit tanpa ada yang merawatmu"

"Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong kau sedang ada masalah ya dengan Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun. Itu memang pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Baekhyun bicarakan dari kemarin

"Hnn.."

"Apa masalah kalian?" Tao akhirnya menceritakan semua masalanya pada Baekhyun. Dari awal ia menitipkan bekal, hingga berakhir denggan kerumah Baekhyun

"Astaga... Tapi.. kenapa ia tak mencarimu Tao?"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne" dan Tao murung lagi

Hening

"Kau tau Baek... aku ingin pulang saja" ucap Tao tiba-tiba

"Pulang? Ke China?" dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Tao

"Hahh... itu terserahmu, oke. Aku hanya bisa mendukung yang terbaik oke?"

"Gomawo Baek ge" ucap Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyunpun membalas pelukan Tao padanya sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya juga

-oOo-

 **Cklek**

Hening

"Kris tak ada ya?" Tao menghela nafasnya kemudian. Dia berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan Kris. Disana dia tersenyum melihat foto-foto mereka yang sangatlah bahagia

 **Brak**

Tao yang mendengar gebrakan di pintu depan langsung mengecek keadaan disana

"Kris?"

"Eh? Tao"

"Kau... dari bar?" Kris kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya secara santai

"Sudah ya, aku butuh istirahat" Kris berlalu dari hadapan Tao menuju kamar mereka. Ah, tepatnya kamar mandinya

-oOo-

"Ada apa denganmu Kris? Kau terlihat berbeda" Tao memang sudah ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini sejak awal

"Tak ada" dan Tao malah semakin curiga. Krisnya tak akan pernah mengacuhkannya ataupun mencueki Tao

"Aku selesai, aku kekamar dulu" Kris segera pergi dari sana. Dia pergi kekamarnya

Tao tak bisa langsung pergi kekamar tentu saja. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas dapurnya dulu, baru kemudian istirahat

-oOo-

"Eungghh..."

"Layyhh..."

"Asstagahh... ahh.." Tao terbangun setelah merasa bahwa Kris sangatlah berisik

"Kri—"

"Angghh... euummmgh Llayyh..."

Serasa dihantam batu besar, terlempar dari langit dan mendapatkan pisau besar di dadanya. Sungguh... ia tak tau, Kris seperti ini? Jadi.. dia meminta ruangan untuk ia berselingkuh?

Tao segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia membuka lemari bajunya dengan kasar lalu memasukkan seluruh bajunya secara asal

"Tao?"

"..."

"Hei... ada apa ini"

"..." diam. Tao masih fokus pada seluruh pakaiannya

"Ta—"

 **Prang**

 **Prang**

 **Prang**

"Ta—"

"Aku pergi" setelahnya Tao keluar dari rumah mereka. Namun saat belum jauh, Kris berhasil mendapatkan lengan Tao

"Ada apa huh?! Jangan asal pergi! Kau tak bisa pergi dariku!"

"TANYAKAN SAJA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI SIALAN! SETELAH KAU BERSELINGKUH, KAU HANYA MAU MEMANFAATKANKU, HAH!" Tao menangis hebat saat ini. Yah.. ia masih shock

"Siapa yang berselingkuh hah? a—"

"Tak usah banyak alasan. Lalu siapa Lay? Diakan selingkuhanmu!"

"Di—"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan"

Kris terdiam ia tak tau lagi bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Sungguh, ia masih bingung, darimana Tao tau nama Lay?

"Jadi saat ini, aku minta kita selesai"

"Hah?"

"Putus" sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada hari dimana mereka berakhir. Ia pikir, Tao hanya pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Bagaimana Kris?"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" yah.. Kris memang sudah tak bisa mempertahankan Tao lagi. Jadi, ia tak mau menahan Tao terlalu lama

"Annyeong"

-oOo-

Tok Tok  
Tok Tok

"Chakam— eh? Tao? Wae geuraeyo?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu"

"Tolong aku carikan aku tiket Baekhyun ge. Untuk penerbangan esok hari" Baekhyun kaget mendengar permintaan Tao. Bukan, bukan karna dia mau pulang ke china. Tapi karna dia meminta mencarikan penerbangan esok hari

"Baiklah.. tapi, kenapa kau sudah membawa kopermu? Apa kau mau tinggal disini dulu?"

"Aniyo. Aku mau menginap dihotel, bosan sekali rasanya dirumah" oke. Ini aneh

Harusnya kalau hanya bosan, tak perlu sampai membawa dua koper kan?

"Aku pamit Baek"

-oOo-

"Chanyeol!"

"Waeyo Baek?"

"Temani aku"

"Kemana?"

"Tempat membeli tiket"

"Hah? Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan untukku"

"Lalu?"

"Untuk Tao"

"Eh?" Chanyeol jadi heran. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Baek.. aku ingin memberitahumu suatu hal" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah seriusnya

"Yasudah, sambil mengantarku bisa'kan?"

"Yup!"

-oOo-

"Astaga.. Chan..."

"Mian Baek. Mereka seperti ini salahku'kan?"

Yah, tadi Chanyeol sudah mengatakan semua kejadian yang terjadi dimalam hari, di bar itu. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun kaget. Astaga... kalau saja Baekhyun sudah tau sejak awal, dia pasti mana mau membelikan tiket ini untuk Tao

Tapi... apa mau dikata? Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji

"Aku yakin sekali, walaupun sudah begini, pasti mereka itu sebenarnya masih saling mencintai" ucap Baekhyun dengan lumayan lirih. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya dirinya jika ia menjadi Tao

"Kau benar Baek. Yang jadi pertanyaannya disini.. kenapa Tao tiba-tiba sudah menyerah? Tak mungkin Kris sudah mengatakan kejadian malam itu pada Tao'kan?" heran Chanyeol. Dan seketika Baekhyun merasa setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol ini

"Kau benar! Ayo kita temui Tao, Chan" Dan Chanyeol segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju hotel yang Tao tempati. Jangan tanya Chanyeol tau darimana. Baekhyun baru saja menanyakaan perihal keberadaan Tao soalnya

-oOo-

"Ini kamarnya tuan" ucap si petugas hotel itu saat tiba dikamar Tao

"Ah ya, gomawo"

"Cheonmayo" dan si petugas itupun pergi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera mengetuk kamar yang ditempati Tao, dan beruntungnya langsung dibukakan oleh Tao

"Eh? Ada Chan hyung juga? Ayo masuk" mereka akhirnya memasuki kamar hotel si panda ini

"Tao, katakan pada kami dengan jujur. Kenapa kau terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Tak ada lagi yang harus dipertahankan. Semuanya sia-sia" ucap Tao sambil menaruh minuman untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja

"Kata siapa? Kau tau darimana?" Setelah Chanyeol, sekarang Baekhyun

Pasangan ini cocok sekali menjadi detektif ya~

"Apakah kau masih mau mempertahankan Chanyeol hyung, jika mendesahkan nama orang saat tidurnya? Nama seseorang yang sama sekali tak kau kenal Baek ge"

"Loh.. kenapa aku?"

"Hanya perumpamaan Park!" ucap Baekhyun

"Jadi... dia mendesahkan nama orang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Padahal, jawabannya sudah jelas dikatakan Tao, tadi

"Heum.."

"Mau mendengar cerita lengapnya?" tawar Baekhyun

"Ta—"

"Silahkan ceritakan semuanya Park" dan sesuai perintah nyona Byun tadi. Tuan Park segera menceritakan semuanya

Dan setelahnya.. reaksi yang dikeluarkan Tao sungguh sudah diduga oleh pasangan ChanBaek ini. Ya... Tao menangis

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Taoie.. dengarkan kami... ia dipengaruhi alkohol saat itu. Jadi... kau mau memaafkannya kan?"

"Memaafkannya hiks..? Aku sudah hiks.. sudah memaafkannya hiks.." pasangan ChanBaek pun lega mendengarnya

"Tapi.. aku akan tetap pulang dan memutuskan hubungan kami"

Otak Chanyeol benar-benar buntu sekarang. Susah juga ternyata membujuk induk panda yang suka mengaku menjadi anak panda ini

"Okay, kami menyerah... ini tiketmu. Semoga kau lekas bahagia~" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia sudah tak tau lagi bagaimana cara membujuk si induk panda ini

Lagipula... ini benar-benar jalan yang terbaik untuk Tao kan? ChanBaek bisa apa?

"Gamsahamnida~" Tao segera memeluk Baekhyun. Dan tentunya pelukan itu dibalas pelukan yang tak kalah erat dari Tao

"Bye~ hati-hati dijalan ne~"

"Ne"

-oOo-

Dihari senin yang indah dan cerah ini, mereka sedang pergi menaiki mobil

Didalam mobil benar-benar hening. Biasanya saat mereka bertengkar, mobil ini akan berkali kali lipat berisiknya. Tapi sekarang sepi

"Jadi... Kita kerumah Kris?"

"Tentu!"

Oh! Rupanya dari tadi mereka memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan Kris Tao toh...

"Mereka itu aneh" —Chanyeol—

"Dan bodoh"—Baekhyun—

"Tidak peka"

"Bodohkan?"

"Beda Baek!"

"Samakan saja! Apa susahnya"

"Terserahmu lah..."

"Tentu saja terserahku!"

"Hah~ Uke selalu benar"

"Sialan!"

-oOo-

"Tuan, ada tuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu anda" si sekertaris yang kita kenal dengan nama Soya ini menyampaikan perihal kunjungan pasangan ChanBaek

"Mereka berkunjung bukan untuk masalah bisnis"

"Okay, siapkan ruangan kosong untuk kami"

"Baik tuan"

 **Cklek**

"Bagaimana Soya-ssi?"

"Mari ikut saya tuan-tuan" dan mereka mengikuti Soya

Setelah sampai diruangan kosong itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri menunggu kedatangan Kris. Soya? Dia sudah keluar sejak tadi

 **Cklek**

Kris berjalan dengan santainya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya tepat didepan pasangan ChanBaek ini

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu?" serasa ditusuk pisau. Kris langsung tertohok dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tanpa basa-basi

"Kupikir, Tao sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas pada kalian"

"'Mengatakannya dengan jelas'? Maksudmu apa mengatakannya dengan jelas? Apakah jika mendesahkan nama orang lain itu mengatakannya dengan jelas?" Okay, Baekhyun memang benar-benar titisan dukun sepertinya

"Dia mengatakan itu?"

"Menurutmu?!" Chanyeol tak menuntut penjelasan dari Kris. Saat ini Baekhyun dalam 'mode' marahnya. Maka akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dan berusaha membuat suasana tak terlalu tegang

Hening

Yah, Kris tak menjawab apa-apa. Karna sejujurnya ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kris sadar, Baekhyun dalam 'mode' marahnya. Jika sudah begini, semua perkataan Kris bisa-bisa balik menyerang dirinya sendiri

"Hah..." Baekhyun sadar. Sepertinya dua 'Seme' yang ada disini benar-benar takut dengan dirinya.. dalam hati, Baekhyun mencaci maki ke'gentle'an mereka. Baru begini saja sudah takut!

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengenai 'private space'?"

"Okay.. sebenarnya, aku meminta itu karna aku belakangan ini sedang sibuk sekali. Aku sedang berusaha membuka cabang bisnisku lagi. Jadi... aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu. Aku tak mau Tao kenapa-napa, kalian taukan... resikonya?"

"Tapi.. tidak dengan mengatakan private space Kris! Tao jadi merasa kau ingin selingkuh, tau!" Baekhyun sudah mulai mengerti sekarang...

Kris yang salah menjelaskan dan Tao yang salah menerjemahkan

Sialan!

Pasangan ini benar-benar mempermainkan otak pintar Baekhyun!

"Jinjja?"

"Lalu... kejadian di bar?" kini Chanyeol yang bertanya

Kris terlihat menghela nafas sebelumnya... "Kejadian itu?"

"Sesungguhnya, aku memesan vodka hari itu. Kalian tau.. sebelum aku ikut Chanyeol ke bar, aku membuat Tao menangis.. dan kalian tentu tau, aku selalu uring-uriang jika membuat Tao menangis"

'Apakah ini kejadian yang terjadi sebelum Tao sakit itu?" batin Baekhyun

"Kemudian, aku tak sengaja bertemu Kai, aku sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang normal... namun tiba-tiba Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan pada perempuan yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang hot... tapi kami hanya bercanda saja... kalian'kan tau, kami gay!"

"Kemudian.. aku tak tau bagaimana kelanjutannya hingga aku bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Lay. Aku bersumpah! Aku memang mendesahkan namanya, namun yang ada dipikiranku... itu Tao"

"Kau tau Kris... mendengar ceritamu ini... kurasa kau harus segera melakukan berbagai upaya permintaan maaf sebelum ia benar-benar pergi jauh"

"Akan kulakukan tentu saja! Gomawo..."

"Eh?"

"Gomawo karna kalian membantuku mengembalikan hubungan kami"

"It's okay! We're best friends, right?"

Baekhyun sungguh terharu dengan perkataan Chanyeol...

Bukan karna artinya...

Tapi karnaa...

Akhirnya Chanyeol ngomong juga...

Pake bahasa inggris lagi...

Keren gila~

-oOo-

Dimalam hari ini, Tao sedang berada dimall ternama. Dia sedang berada direstaurant

Oh ayolah... dia tak bisa masak'kan!

Lalu... selama ini bagaimana nasib kelangsungan hidup mereka —KrisTao—?

Yah... mereka saling membantu dalam urusan itu

Kris searching, Tao mempraktek'kan

Saling membantu'kan?

"Permisi tuan, pesanan anda"

"Ah ya gamsahamnida" si pelayan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan setelah selesai menata semua makanan pesanan Tao, ia segera pergi. Membiarkan Tao menikmati makanan pesanannya sendirian

-oOo-

[ _"Kusarankan kau membeli kado.. atau apalah.."_ ]

"Tapi itu terlalu jadul Baek"

[ _"Yasudahlah... terserahmu, intinya.. waktumu hanya malam ini"_ ]

"Aish...!"

Piip Piip  
Piip Piip

Iya.. tadi Kris bertelefonan dengan Baekhyun

Sebenarnya.. Kris bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang mengatakan waktunya tinggal hari ini

Shit! Memangnya Tao mau kemana? Mati?!

Sialan! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

"Ah! Aku lapar... aku makan dulu sajalah" baru juga memasuki restaurant, mata Kris langsung menangkap Tao yang sedang makan disini

Ah.. sialan! Dia belum beli kado untuk minta maaf! Kalau sekarang dia beli... nanti keburu Tao sudah selesai makan'kan?

Akhirnya... dengan ke-PD'an tingkat dewa air yang dimiliki Kris... dia menghampiri Tao yang kini sudah ada dijangkauannya

"Hei~"

"Eum— K-Kris?"

"Hai.. Tao"

"Sial!" desis Tao, namun masih bisa didengar Kris

"Tao... aku ingin minta maaf.." namun Tao hanya pura-pura tak dengar dan memasang pandangan heran.. biar orang lain menyangka Kris gila

Sepertinya Tao cukup ekstrim juga ya...

Beruntunglah Kris sadar dengar tujuan Tao, dia segera menarik lengan Tao dan menciuminya

Tao jelas saja shock

"Hentikan ini"

"Dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Cukup!"

"T-tapi"

"Cukup! Kita berakhir" dan setelahnya, Tao segera berlari menghindari Kris

Tao sudah bayar kok... tenang saja~~

-oOo-

Keesokkan harinya... Kris mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun. Kris sudah mengatakan pada Soya, untuk mengurus semuanya

"Kumohon Baek..."

"Pergilah! Percuma kau berlutut tahu!"

"Tidak akan ada yang percuma jika aku berusaha... semua usaha pasti membuahkan hasil Baek"

"Dan hasil yang kau dapatkan adalah aku yang tak mau mengatakan apapun!"

 **Brak**

-oOo-

Karna mendapatkan hasil yang negatif dari Baekhyun, dia yakin... jika menanyakaan dari Chanyeol pasti menemukan secercah titik terang~ ya! Dia yakin itu!

"Chan! Aku tau kau mengetahui sesuatu kan?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tau!"

"Mengetahui apa sih? Perihal Tao?" Dan Kris langsung memuja kerang ajaib... benar kan? Chanyeol pasti mudah dimintai informasi

"Iyap!"

"Mana aku tau! Yang sahabat Tao itu Baekhyun, aku sahabatmu! Kita berempat memang sahabat.. tapi bukan berarti aku tau semuanya tentang Tao. Nanti aku disangka selingkuh!"

Shit! Kris tak jadi memuja kerang ajaib!

Chanyeol sialan! Susah juga mengorek informasi dari pasangan ini!

-oOo-

Kris akhirnya merasa... bahwa ia butuh istirahat. Maka akhirnya dia pulang

Baru juga ia akan pergi ke dreamland, namun handphonenya berdering

Sumpah demi apapun! Dia harap ini penting!

"An—"

[ _"KRIS! PULANG SEKARANG!"_ ]

"Ada apa baba?"

[ _"KEMBALI KE CHINA!"_ ]

"Shenme le?"

[ _"KUBILANG PULANG, YA PULANG SAJA!"_ ]

Piip Piip  
Piip Piip

Dalam hati, Kris menceramahi babanya yang tak jelas ini

Namun.. karna dia masih ingat dengan dosa, dia segera membeli tiket menuju China sekarang

-oOo-

Sudah 2 bulan Kris disini —China—. Ia tak melakukan apapun

Sungguh.. ia menyesal mematuhi permintaan babanya

Tau kenapa?

Dia disuruh pulang ke China hanya karna mamanya tercinta sedang demam dan ingin bertemu dengannya

Dan satu hari setelahnya... mamanya sembuh

Saat babanya ditanya oleh Kris _"Sudah berapa lama mama demam ba?"_

 _"Baru kemarin"_

Dan kris rasanya mendadak ingin menjadi bidadari yang gentayangan saja

-oOo-

"Ma, ba.. aku mau ke mall ya.."

"Hah? Mau ngapain?"

"Nyuci...

...Belanja lah!"

"Oh.. mamah kira beneran mau nyuci... yasudah... hati-hati ya.."

"Iya ma~"

Disaat Kris pergi, Mama dan Babanya terlihat sangat serius sekarang

"Bagimana ini?"

"Kita tak mungkin mengatakan pada Kris"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tau... tapi kita sudah berjanji..."

Hening

"Kau tau Wu Yixuan... kita memang berjanji tak memberitahukan ini pada Kris... tapi rasanya kita tak berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan ini pada sahabatnya kan?" ucap nyonya Wu dengan smirk yang tampak diwajah cantiknya

"Ya.. kau benar Wu Lifan... tapi.. ngomong-ngomong... aku lupa nama sahabatnya itu..."

"Aku ingat hanya satu orang... Chanyeol.. yang satunya aku lupa..."

"Baekhoon, Belhon, Behyon Be..."

"Baixian!"

"Nama koreanya?"

"Itu tak penting!"

-oOo-

Baekhyun sedang menikmati hari minggunya yang indah dan tenang

Dia sedang menonton televisi dengan bunga segar yang berada dimejanya, tak lupa sekotak coklat yang menggoda dan yang terakhir jus jeruk yang menyegarkan

Tapi... sepertinya ada yang kurang...

Ah ya! Pijat refleksi! Dia harus menelfonnya sekarang!

Baru juga ia akan menelfon pijat refleksi, tapi dia sudah ditelfon duluan

Siapa yang menelfon ya...?

Apa pijat refleksi itu tau nomornya? Lalu ia tau Baekhyun akan menelfonnya? Namun karna ia tak mau pulsa Baekhyun terbuang sia-sia, ia menelfon Baekhyun duluan

Oke! Itu horor!

"An—"

[ _"Kau.. Baixian kan?"_ ]

"Namaku Baekhyun, tapi nama Chinaku Baixian" bukan tukang pijat refleksi ternyata. Mana mungkin tukang pijat menanyakan nama Chinanya kan?

["Ah.. _iya, kau sahabat Tao yang dikorea itu'kan?"_ ]

"Iya.. tapi setauku, ini bukan nomor mamanya Tao"

[ _"Siapa bilang ini mamanya Tao? Ini mamanya Yifan"_ ]

"Eh? Ada apa tante?"

[" _Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"_ ]

"..."

["Tao _sedang dirawat... sudah satu bulan dia dirawat. Aku tau.. kau sudah tau perihal hubungan mereka pasti... jadi, aku minta satukan mereka kembali... aku mau Tao sehat"_ ]

"Mem—"

[ _"Mungkin memang terdengar konyol, tapi Tao memang sakit akibat hubungan mereka.. Kris juga sering sakit-sakitan... mereka berdua itu saling terhubung.."_ ]

"..."

["Ingat _baik-baik... kuminta kau menyatukan hubungan mereka, tapi jangan memaksakan kehendak... satukan mereka, karna cinta.. kalau kau memaksakan kehendak.. yang ada mereka akan mati"_ ]

"Astaga?!"

[ _"Tolong dia"_ ]

"Baik tante... akan ku usahakan"

[ _"Okay, sudah ya~ paketan gratis telfon ke berbeda negara punya tante sudah mau habis Baixian... sampai jumpa"_ ]

Piip Piip  
Piip Piip

"Astaga! Dasar tante sialan! Menelfon hanya karna ada gratisan!" gerutu Baekhyun pada handphonenya. Tidak... lebih tepatnya pada mamanya Yifan

"Hah... baiklah pijat refleksi, kapan-kapan saja kutelefonnya"

-oOo-

Keesokkan harinya.. demi melancarkan keinginan tante Wu yang songong —menurut Baekhyun— itu

Ia sudah memberitau Tao, bahwa ia akan ke China, dan Tao senang sekali. Tao segera menyuruh Baekhyun menginap dirumah Tao agar Baekhyun tak banyak mengeluarkan uangnya

Chanyeol juga sudah tau perihal kepergian Baekhyun. Tapi ia tau setelah Baekhyun sampai di China

Sengaja. Baekhyun sengaja mengabari Chanyeol saat ia di China. Supaya Chanyeol tak perlu banyak ceramah

Setidaknya kalau Baekhyun sudah di China dan Chanyeol ceramah, dia bisa bilang _'Chan.. aku lelah.. ngomelnya lain kali aja ya...'_

Baekhyun memang licik~

-oOo-

Kini Baekhyun berada dirumah sakit international di Beijing. Tao dirawat disini. Di ruangan VIP pula~

"Baekkie...~" panggil Tao dengan suaranya yang sangat lemah.. sungguh Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis meraung-raung saat ini

"Hei panda~ apa kabar heum?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao. Baekhyun menanyakan kabar Tao sambil mengelus rambut Tao dengan sayang

"Aku selalu merasa lebih baik, namun semua dokter bilang aku makin buruk" ucap Tao tanpa ada rasa sedih dikalimatnya

"Sepertinya dokter itu salah ya panda?"

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu Baek hyung..~"

Ah, Baekhyun sudah tak kuat lagi. Air matanya yang ia tahan, ia tumpahkan sekarang

Sungguh, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adik kandungnya. Jadi.. kakak mana yang tega melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini?

Kakak mana yang tega melihat adik manisnya terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit dengan selang yang berada ditubuhnya

"Baekki ge kenapa menangis? Tao salah ya?" ucap Tao sambil berusaha menghapus air mata Tao

"Aniya.. Tao tidak salah.."

"Kenapa Baekkie ge menangis?"

"Baekki sedih Taoie... kita bertemu setelah hampir tiga bulan terpisahkan. Namun.. saat kita bertemu, kau seperti ini..."

"Mian ge.. Tao juga tak tau kenapa Tao seperti ini... Tao selalu menjaga kesehatan Tao, Baekki tau itu kan?"

"Ne"

"..."

"Kau tau Tao... Kris selalu menanyakan kabarmu, dan hyung tak tau harus mengatakan apa.. karna kita tak hyung memang tak tau keadaanmu"

"Kris selalu mengemis meminta pertolongan pada hyung, tapi hyung hanya diam. Bukan karna tak mau. Tapi tak tau"

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Panda jangan menangis..."

"Maafkan Tao ge..."

"Kembalilah pada Kris. Karna hyung tau, kau selalu mencintainya"

"Memangnya di—"

"Iya tak pernah berhenti mengejarmu"

-oOo-

Piip Piip  
Piip Piip

[ _"Ni —"_ ]

"Mana Kris?"

[ _"Dirumah"_ ]

"Tante.. aku minta tolong, suruh Kris ke rumah Tao ya.. aku menunggunya"

[ _"Ta—"_ ]

"Sudah ya tan.. gratisanku mau habis, kutunggu Kris disini, kalau ia tak mau datang, jangan harap bisa bertemu Tao lagi"

Piip Piip  
Piip Piip

"Sial! Dia balas dendam" desis mama Yifan

"Kris!"

"Ya ma?"

"Kau masih mencintai Tao?" tanya mama Yifan tanpa basa-basi

"Tentu saja"

"Tadi temanmu menelfon, katanya kau disuruh menemuinya dirumah Tao. Kalau kau tak mau kau ta—"

"Aku pergi dulu!" Pekik Kris setelahnya

-oOo-

Baekhyun menunggu Kris yang benar-benar lama dari harapannya ini. Apa jangan-jangan mamanya Kris sengaja memperlambat rencanya?

Ah! Mana mungkin! Kan dia yang minta Baekhyun menyatukan Kris dan Tao lagi

Dan lima menit kemudian, mobil mewah berwarna black metal itu sampai didepan rumah Tao. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya. Dia yakin itu pasti Kris

Dan... benarkan dugaannya

Saat sipemilik mobil itu keluar, Itu adalah Kris, Wu Yifan, Li Jiaheng

"Loh Baekhyun?"

"Apa?!"

"Mana Tao?"

"Memangnya mamamu bilang, akan bertemu dengan Tao?"

Kris akhirnya mencoba mengingat perkataan mamanya tadi

 _"Tadi temanmu menelfon, katanya kau disuruh menemuinya dirumah Tao. Kalau kau tak mau kau ta—"_

 _"Tadi temanmu menelfon"_

 _"Tadi temanmu"_

 _"Temanmu"_

 **Oh iya! Temanku!**

"Jadi...?"

"Kau masih mencintai Tao, Kris?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Baekhyun"

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Iya Byun Baekhyun! Aku masih tetap menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintai Tao!"

"Good~ Kalau begitu.. besok kau kesini lagi ya~ kutunggu jam 2 siang"

"Tao ada didalamkan?"

"Ani"

"Jangan berbohong Baek!"

"Cek saja sana!"

"Hah... baiklah, jam dua disini!"

"Jangan telat!"

-oOo-

Sekarang pukul dua siang. Mereka —Kris dan Baekhyun— sudah berada didalam mobil mewah Kris. Baekhyun mengarahkan jalannya mobil ini, tapi tetap Kris yang menyetir

"Kok... aku merasa, tak asing dengan jalur ini ya..?" ucap Kris sambil menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri

Ia melihat banyak pohon cemara~

Okay, bukan! Ini bukan lagu naik-naik ke puncak gunung

"Kalau kau tak tau arah ini, maka kau bodoh sekali. Aku saja langsung hafal!"

"Hahh..."

Dan tak lama kemudian...

"TUH KAN BENAR! KUBILANG JUGA APA... AKU TAK ASING LAGI! LIHAT ITU BAEK! ITU PAPAN NAMA RUMAH SAKIT INTERNATIONAL"

"..." Baekhyun hanya diam saja

"Eh? Tao.. sakit?"

"..."

"Baek, jawab aku!"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Kini mereka sudah tiba diparkiran mobil, kemudian mereka langsung kedalam rumah sakit itu. Kris hanya mengikuti Baekhyun saja. Karna ia tak tau kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya

Tok Tok  
Tok Tok

 **Cklek**

"Ni hao tante~"

"Ah.. ni hao Baekhyun, Kris. Kalian ingin menjenguk lagi?"

"Iya tante. Sebenarnya sih.. Kris sudah kangen sekali pada Taonya tante.. jadi, Kris boleh kan menjenguk Tao, tante?"

"Silahkan saja. Ah.. kalau bisa, tante titip Tao sebentar.. Tao harus pulang dulu"

"Oh? Baiklah tante.. kami akan menjaga Tao" ini Kris yang berbicara. Mama Tao memandang Baekhyun dan Kris dengan senyumannya yang sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, tante permisi dulu"

"Hati-hati tante..."

Setelah kepergian mama Tao, Kris dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Tao. Kris shock melihat kondisi Tao

"Baekhyun... a-apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"

"Tanyakanlah... aku akan menunggu diluar"

 **Cklek**

Baekhyun benar-benar menunggu diluar

"Tao.."

"..."

"Hei~ ini gege... bukalah matamu~"

"Eungh.. ma— gege?" Tao yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya langsung membelakkan matanya, saat tau itu Kris

"Hai panda..."

"Hai gege..~"

"Panda sudah makan?"

"Sudah kok"

"Obatnya?"

"Tao tertidur karna obat"

Hening

"Tao.. kumohon... maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Aku sudah memaafkan gege sebelum gege memintanya"

"Jadi... bisakah kita kembali lagi? Menjadi kekasih?"

"Tao takut"

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu Tao takuti..."

"..."

"Biar gege ceritakan semuanya~"

Yah.. Kris menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang ia alami. Mulai dari rapatnya waktu itu, alasannya meminta ruangan sendiri, di bar, dan banyak lagi

Kris benar-benar mengatakan semuanya dengan detail

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Heum.. apa perlu kukatakan lagi?" Tao tersenyum manis

"Xie xie"

"Xie xie?"

"Iya... xie xie ge~"

"Harusnya gege yang berterimakasih"

"Tidak~ xie xie karna mau menjelaskan semuanya, xie xie karna sudah sabar selama ini menghadapiku, xie xie karna gege tak menyerah kepadaku, masih banyak lagi hal yang harus kuucapkan terimakasih"

"No~ bukankah itu adalah tugas seorang suami pada istrinya? Apalagi... jika istri si suami ini adalah orang yang manis, baik, cantik, dan... banyaaakk... lebihnya. Itu sudah kewajiban gege baby~" Pipi Tao memerah mendengarnya

"Tapi... aku punya satu kekurangan"

"Gege punya banyak malah~"

"Tapi kekuranganku fatal ge~" rajuk Tao sambil menampilkan wajah sedihnya

"Apa heumm...~?"

"A-Aku.. aku.. tak bisa masak~"

The End

Sumpah demi apa... ini ff akhirnya kelar juga~

Gila... ff ini bener-bener kena rombak mulu. Ada kali 10× rombak :3

Sejujurnya, ff ini udah lama kelar :v buktinya aja, kemaren pas Ice posting, malah jadi yang lain'kan :v

Bukti bahwa ff ini udah menjamur di file sampe ngilang :v dan Ice terpaksa nyari kesana-kemari dulu :v

Udah yeth! direview ya~~

Epilogue

"Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"HUUWWAAA...! AKU JONES SEKALI DISINI...~~~

"Siapa suruh tak mengajakku"

"Aish... akukan tak mau merepotkanmu~"

"Alasan!"

"Hehehehe..."

"Yasudah~ rasakanlah ke'jones'anmu Baek~~"

"Dasar namja sialan!"

Dan dengan berakhirnya vidcall mereka, Berakhir juga ff ini

Really End


End file.
